


Unasked For

by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Fictober 2019, Found Family, Gen, Parent Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain
Summary: He can be angry later. Right now he has other priorities.Those other priorities are crouched on the floor of his bedroom, between the bed and the wall.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Unasked For

Iruka grits his teeth as he steps over the shattered remains of his front door, leaving behind him the wreckage of splintered wood and ignoring both the slightly painful buzz of his shattered security measures against his chakra and the low voices of the single ANBU who’d shown up in response to his flare talking with Anko in the hall. He can be angry later. Right now he has other priorities.

Those other priorities are crouched on the floor of his bedroom, between the bed and the wall.

“Naruto?” He says softly, dropping down to the floor beside him.

Naruto shifts, but doesn’t look up, his face buried in arms where they rest atop his knees.

“Are you alright?”

A shrug.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Can you look at me, please?”

One blue eye, peeking over an orange sleeve, darts across Iruka’s face and disappears again. “You got hurt.”

Iruka presses hand against the scrape on his temple, from one of the wood shards sent flying when the door had exploded inwards. There is blood on his finger-tips when he pulls them away. “It’s not much.” He does his best to smile reassuringly. “I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah,” Naruto says, sullen in a way he hasn’t been with Iruka since that day on the Hokage Monument. “You’ve had worse because of me.”

“Naruto-” Iruka says helplessly, reaching for the boy’s elbows, only to have them wrenched away as Naruto pushes himself back up against the wall under the window.

“It’s all my fault. Mizuki-sensei hurt you because of me and now people have broken into your home trying to get to me and they broke your door and your teapot and they hurt you-”

Iruka manages to reach him this time and pulls him into a hug. “It’s not your fault, Naruto. I know you didn’t ask for this. It’s not your fault.” He hesitates a moment, then pulls Naruto even closer. “I love you.”

Naruto gasps and the gasp turns into a sob and when Anko comes in to check on them they are both sitting on the floor, crying in each others arms.


End file.
